


Матрас

by zimtsirup



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Old Work, романтические карамели
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimtsirup/pseuds/zimtsirup
Summary: Лу Хань настырный, а Минсок смиренный.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Kudos: 4





	Матрас

«Я выбросил матрас, и мне не на чем спать ㅠㅠ».  
Сообщение от Лу Ханя приходит в пятницу посреди ночи, но Минсок читает его только в субботу утром.  
«Спи на полу», - пишет он в ответ.  
Лу Хань тут же перезванивает.  
\- На полу жестко! И холодно.  
\- Лу Хань, еще вчера ты говорил, что тебе все время жарко, ты умираешь и готов спать в тазу со льдом, - мрачно отвечает Минсок, зажимая телефон плечом и пытаясь вилкой поддеть корку подгоревшего в тостере хлеба. - Что вообще случилось с твоим матрасом? И что произошло за те несколько часов, что мы не виделись?  
\- Ну, - тянет Лу Хань в трубку, - Я вспылил.  
\- Вспылил, - с сомнением повторяет Минсок.  
\- Да, - подтверждает тот. – Споткнулся о рюкзак, упал на матрас и получил пружиной в бок. Разозлился и решил матрас выбросить, все равно старый. Между прочим, было больно! – страдальчески добавляет Лу Хань к своему объяснению.  
За что, думает Минсок и случайно добавляет лишнюю ложку сахара в свой кофе.  
\- И что ты собираешься делать? - спрашивает он, заранее зная ответ.  
\- Я думал перекантоваться у тебя, пока не куплю новый матрас, - как ни в чем не бывало отвечает Лу Хань. - У тебя же диван свободен?  
\- Нет.  
Согласиться приютить у себя Лу Ханя - все равно что заказать стихийное бедствие с доставкой на дом. Минсок до сих пор припоминает ему кресло, сломанное четыре года назад – они тогда на двоих снимали микроскопическую конуру на окраине города, заканчивая университет. Правда, креслу на тот момент было уже немало лет, но это было его любимое кресло. Порядком продавленное, но уютное. Минсок до сих пор скучал по нему.  
\- Да ладно тебе, знаю, что свободен, - уверенно возражает Лу Хань, и Минсок даже не пытается сопротивляться. – В конце концов, друг ты или не друг!  
Минсок не находится, что ответить, и только неопределенно мычит, отпивая приторно-сладкий кофе из чашки. Уже к обеду Лу Хань является на порог его квартиры с рюкзаком и спортивной сумкой.  
\- Ну, привет, сосед! – подселенец улыбается от уха до уха.  
Минсок мужается и грызет так и не съеденный утром подгоревший тост.

На следующее утро Лу Хань просыпается с ворчанием и жалуется на затекшую шею. Он со своим ростом едва поместился на диване и спал в очень странной позе.  
\- Ты всегда можешь вернуться к себе, - услужливо напоминает Минсок, но завтрак все равно готовит на двоих.  
\- Просто у тебя не очень удобный диван, - Лу Хань вертит головой, разминая мышцы, и на всякий случай торопливо добавляет, - Но это все равно лучше, чем на полу.  
Минсок сознательно добавляет в кофе лишнюю ложку сахара и вспоминает адреса всех ортопедических салонов в округе.

***

Лу Хань живет у него уже неделю. За это время он полностью монополизировал диван в маленькой гостиной Минсока и понемногу захватывает все новые и новые территории: чашка поселилась в шкафчике с посудой, зеленая зубная щетка - в стакане рядом с его красной, ворох разномастных носков - в корзине для белья вперемешку с футболками. Минсок терпит ровно до того момента, когда застает Лу Ханя спящим в своей постели: тот лежит, раскинувшись морской звездой на всю его полуторку.  
\- Лу Хань, как это понимать? - Минсок дергает его за ногу.  
\- Эй, грубо! - сонно жалуется тот, поджимая ноги под себя и накрывая голову подушкой. - У меня спина болит на диване спать.  
\- Разумеется, - вздыхает Минсок и отпихивает Лу Ханя к стене. У него был очень длинный день на работе, и сил спорить уже не остается.  
Он уже почти засыпает, когда Лу Хань подвигается к нему поближе и, обняв, утыкается носом ему в затылок.  
\- У тебя одеяло слишком узкое.  
«Моя кровать в принципе не рассчитана на двоих», - хочет ответить Минсок, но усталость берет верх над ворчливостью.

Он немилосердно будит Лу Ханя в выходной пораньше, пока еще не так жарко, и тащит его в ортопедический салон.  
\- Иди сюда, - Минсок лежит на закрытой плотным полиэтиленом кровати, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Он успел полежать уже на пяти матрасах в этом магазине, но Лу Хань почему-то не разделяет его энтузиазма. – Этот вроде удобнее.  
Лу Хань укладывается рядом, немного ерзает и морщится.  
\- Нет, слишком жесткий.  
\- А предыдущий?  
\- Слишком мягкий.  
\- Самый первый?  
\- Странно пахнет.  
\- А после него?  
\- Цвет дурацкий.  
Минсок вздыхает и поднимается на ноги. Детский сад, ей-богу!  
\- Ладно, здесь недалеко есть еще один магазин, посмотрим там.  
\- Там очень дорого, - Лу Хань отрицательно мотает головой. Нет, определенно слишком жесткий матрас. – Давай лучше в Икею? Купим новое одеяло побольше, а то ты как под наволочкой спишь, честное слово. Неудобно же! И у меня ноги сегодня замерзли.  
Минсок закатывает глаза и сдается. Поиски матраса для Лу Ханя ужасно утомили его, и он согласен практически на все.  
\- С тебя обед, - соглашаясь, говорит он. – И учти: я готов съесть тонну фрикаделек.  
Лу Хань в ужасе картинно хватается за сердце, но из магазина выходит пританцовывая.  
\- Фрикадельки! – задорно отвечает он на вопросительный взгляд Минсока, и тот не задает больше вопросов.  
Младшая ясельная группа.

***

Лу Хань с завидным упорством каждый вечер устраивается спать в постели Минсока, уже не перетягивая на себя тонкое одеяло - все-таки покупка нового оказалась очень толковым вложением.  
\- Я зашел сегодня в тот магазин, который дорогой, - перед сном сообщает он к концу второй недели пребывания в квартире Минсока. – Нашел удобный матрас.  
\- И купил? – уточняет Минсок и старается, чтобы надежда в его вопросе звучала не слишком явно.  
\- Нет, потому что он стоит как маленький Боинг, - Лу Хань вздыхает с притворной грустью (Минсок не верит этой глубокой печали по недоступной роскоши ортопедического матраса) и, приподнявшись на локте, тянется через него к настольной лампе, чтобы выключить свет.  
\- Тогда завтра съездим в Инчхон, - предлагает Минсок. – Там вроде есть хороший аутлет.  
\- Обязательно, - сонно бормочет Лу Хань, зевает и привычно обнимает его под одеялом.  
Минсок засыпает удивительно быстро, даже не успев удивиться, насколько он уже привык к этому жесту.  
(Ни в какой Инчхон они не едут. Утром Лу Хань, проснувшись раньше, аккуратно выбирается из постели, чтобы не разбудить соседа, и варит кофе на двоих. Минсок пьет свой не вылезая из-под нового огромного одеяла и запоздало отмечает, что и к этому он мог бы быстро привыкнуть. А потом Лу Хань заговаривает ему зубы, и о планах поохотиться на матрас он запоздало вспоминает только к вечеру.)

***

\- Минсок-а, - задумчиво тянет Лу Хань еще две недели спустя, сидя на полу рядом с кроватью и устроив своей подбородок у подушки, чтобы их с Минсоком глаза были на одном уровне. Сегодня суббота, и они никуда не спешат. – Может, не покупать мне матрас? А то я к твоему уже привык.  
\- Не покупай, - Минсок, не до конца проснувшись, думает, что может еще пожалеть о сказанном, но Лу Хань неторопливо перебирает пальцами его волосы, и ему становится все равно.  
\- Минсок-а, - снова тянет Лу Хань, уже немного веселее.  
\- Мм? – мычит тот в ответ, прикрыв глаза. Если Лу Хань не сварит сейчас кофе, он снова уснет.  
\- У меня через неделю договор аренды на квартиру заканчивается.  
\- Не продлевай, - легко предлагает Минсок.  
\- То есть ты не против, если я останусь? – голос Лу Хань просто пропитан улыбкой, и Минсок приоткрывает один глаз, чтобы его рассмотреть.  
\- Я смирился с этим еще неделю назад, - сонно отвечает он, усмехнувшись, и позволяет себя поцеловать.  
\- Тогда нам нужна новая кровать, побольше, - мягко, но решительно заявляет Лу Хань. – И матрас.


End file.
